parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Unknown Tale/So, I had a weird and complex parody remake idea go into my head, and I just wanted to write it out to all of you awesome people.
Hello, Parody Wiki members! Funny how I'm writing a blogpost here, eh? Well, here's a little rambling I made over the night, and wanted to share with you all. If you're not interested in reading anything in this blog post, then just feel free to skip over it. Really, I don't mind. :3 I'm not usually one for doing a Parody Idea of a Parody, or improving one's work with either some amazing editing prowess or a group effort, but I had a wierd idea about the Kiara in Wonderland parody and pushing it even further to become a possible passion project for the Wiki, since it was a really cool animal version of the story I know and love, and some of the editing for the parody still holds up well. (If you see this CoolZDane, I want to congratulate you with how well you made the Character Mouthflaps look believable to what is being said in the audio, especially with a lot of your current parodies. You managed to amaze me on several occasions.) I know I have released the parody idea of Aleu in Wonderland a long while back, but just bear with me through this blog post... if you're able to that is... o~o; What if we all managed to work together to make a Special Version of the Kiara in Wonderland parody? Yeah, this is a pretty weird idea (even for myself, and I'm surprised with how long this was stuck in my head... o_o) since I'd probably need CoolZDane, the original creator of this parody, to be on board with some of the unique ideas for this Remake (I mean it is ''his parody after all. :P), especially if I was thinking of making this a Collaboration with some of the other amazing talents of this Wiki. Some of the ideas I have for certains scenes may require some original scoring or fandubbing to work properly, ''buuuut I'm sure it would be well worth it in the end. Heck, feel free to share around a few other ideas in the comments too! I'd love to see what you guys could come up with to make this look even more amazing. Some of these ideas include: *'New Scenes' (Pig and Pepper, Beware The Jabberwock, A Game of Croquet/Don't Beat the Queen, Kiara Runs Away, and The Griffon and The Mock Turtle) *'New Music Numbers' (Where is Wonderland, Dream Caravan, Speak Roughly to Your Little Boy, Beware the Jabberwock, I'm Odd, Will You Join the Dance) *'Animations/Use of Masking' (To make the characters look like they're in Wonderland itself instead of several different locations and flipping back and forth between day and night so suddenly) *'Title Cards' (I just had some time on my hands and wanted to try my hand at some Photoshop techniques just for fun, so this idea can easily be skipped) I do have the ideas typed out in full on a Doc File for Word 2003, so if enough of you guys really want to know more about this whole idea, I can make a full blown article on the wiki sharing, and detailing, all of my ideas for a possible remake. If you guys aren't willing to see such a thing, I'm okay with that too, since I'm really just a guy passing around possible parody ideas whenever they just suddenly spring into my head... especially when I have Writer's Block for my book series Fractured Light (which you can view on Wattpad, by the by :3). Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this, and this is Unknown Tale saying "Good Luck," and "Never Limit Your Imagination." Have fun with your own parodies~! ^w^ Category:Blog posts Category:Ideas Category:Ideas from Unknown Tale